Little phantom
by Scarletfire16
Summary: "I promise that I, Akashi Seijuuro, will always keep my brother safe, as well as be the best big brother for him, and will never abandon him. Through hardships and pain, our Akashi blood will always remain the same; thick and red" (N/A: changed the summary, hope it's better now :3)
1. Promise me

**Hello there my fellow readers! Welcome to my very first ever, Kuroko no Basket fanfic…!**

 **Yey! Confetti..! X3**

 **Okay! Let's get straight to the point….**  
 **I'm pretty new to this writing kind of thing and I'm not really sure about my grammar, so if you ever see a mistake or maybe something wrong with the plot, pls inform me by reviewing and I would immediately reply as much as I can. And if ever, could you also teach me some grammar and writing lessons for me to improve? Thanks! I really appreciate your cooperation and It would really improve my writing skills if you do that :3**

 **But for now, please bare with me on this one, as I said, this is my first ever fanfic so please don't go on harsh on me. HAVE MERCY ON ME SENPAI!**

 **But yeah! Please be patient and I promise you that I would improve day by day for you people!**

 **Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Only the plot.**

* * *

 _Name: Akashi Tetsuya._

 _Hair color= teal blue Left eye= teal blue Right eye= gold_

 _Personality: not a very talkative person. Has a very dull and emotionless face. Smart but not as much as his older brother. Rarely competitive and very polite all the time._

 _Likes: reading, drawing, playing the piano, milkshakes and basketball._

 _Dislikes: people who tease his height, areas he can't reach, people who bothers his older brother and his hair being a mess._

 _Hobbies: reading a book, painting, drawing, and playing basketball._

 _Occupation: second heir of the Akashi corporation._

 _Father= Akashi Kentarou_

 _Mother= Akashi Shiori._

 _._  
 _Older brother= Akashi Seijuuro_

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro was rather surprised when he heard that he would be an older brother soon. In his past 8 years of living he always thought that he would be an only child to inherit his family's business; his father would teach lessons for him to be prepared for his future, join a basketball club, become the teams captain and the president of the student council, and would sooner or later run the Akashi Corporation.

It was rather a simple life. No distractions or any problems, nothing but a straight path way for his future.

But all of that came crumbling down once he heard the joyful news of his soon to come little brother being born.

For the first time In Akashi Seijuuro's life he felt something inside him that pained his chest when looking at his parents loving his yet to be borned little brother. .

.  
Jealousy.

* * *

It has been 10 moths now since Akashi Seijuuro heard the news of his sibling. His brother, which named by his mother as Akashi Tetsuya, has already been born last month and is now playing with his mothers red scarlet hair while being wrapped around in a blanket in the living room.

The small bundle giggled as his chubby baby hands got a hold of his mothers soft and silky hair. The way her hair tickles his arms, the tyke gave out another giggle and resumed to play with his mother's hair; unaware that a pair of Ruby eyes were staring at him like a predator would with a prey.

The elder sibling scowled at the scene. His mother and him are supposed to be spending time together in the mall today but, of course, his annoyingly 'cute' sibling have to ruin all of it. Seeing his so called sibling playing with HIS mother while he's just at the corner of the room just makes his blood boil. To make matters worse, his mother is not even paying attention to him!

Whenever he tries getting his mother's attention by looking at his lego structures, all she ever does is say "that's nice Seijuuro" without even taking her eyes off the baby; she didn't even looked! And whenever Tetsuya giggles, she always smiles…

"Sei-kun" hearing the nickname that his mother usually calls him, he quickly stopped glaring daggers at his younger sibling, the last thing that he wants right now is his mother scowling him from his behavior.

" why not take a look at your little brother" Akashi Shiori smiled and leaned a bit forward for the little emporor to see the little tyke around her arms.

Seijuuro would have straight our rejected if it wasn't for the kind samile that his mother was giving. Of course, how could he say no to that. He would never try to hurt his mother's feelings but the only problem is his mother loving the person he mostly hates, and that sort of person is his little brother; Akashi Tetsuya.

Seijuuro nodded and leaned down to look at his sibling. Striking soft Teal Blue hair like the skies, pale soft skin as if a single light scratch could tear it apart, the left eye colored as Teal Blue that matches his hair and the right colored with gold.

Although Seijuuro hates to admit it, he gotta say, his younger sibling is rather fitting to be a girl rather than a boy with those kind of looks. Other than that, there was another reason that surprised him when taking a look at his sibling…..

He looked .

Weak….

This is an Akashi?!

Impossible! The Akashi bloodline is full of hard willed, serious and perfect people; there is no way that this kind of child is his brother. There's got to be a mistake! Maybe the doctor switched the baby with a different one and kidnapped his real sibling, or maybe there was no sibling to begin with! This has to be a mistake…..

And yet his mother smiled.

"I know what your thinking Sei-kun…." His mother said with a soft expression on her face "Tetsuya is pretty weak….isn't he?"

Silence was spread through out the room. Neither mother nor son spoke after that statement. Shiori waiting for her sons reply while Seijuuro being too scared to reply his mother, fearing that he might hurt her feelings if he spoke his opinion.

Heaving out a sigh, Akashi Shiori lifted the bundle up and held it near her sons chest Indicating that she wanted the young emperor to carry his little brother.

Seijuuro stared at his little brother then back to his mother. He slowly nodded and carefully carried the bundle into his arms and placed it near his chest, making the baby giggle and smile at the sound of his older brothers heart beat. Seijuuro was quite surprised by the baby's reaction, it was rather…..cute. Bringing out a soft smile, the young Akashi heir brought the young tyke closer to his chest and held unto him like a fragile piece of glass. He kimnd of take it back now….maybe having a younger brother isn't so bad after all…..

"Sei-kun" Akashi Shiori called out to her eldest son. Said person looked up from his little brother and met with his mother's Scarlet red eyes, bringing out a serious tone, his mother continued "it really pains me so much Sei-kun but…. Tetsuya….

Is a prematured baby…."

Seijuuro's eyes grew wide, his mouth was slightly gaped and his skin turned slightly paled, it cant be possible….and yet…it is. His little brother, Akashi Tetsuya, is a prematured baby who has a weak health and body that has a slight probability to help him through the outside world.

"I know it sounds surprising…." His mother continued "your father was even furious after knowing that he has a weak son for an Akashi; so furious that he could have hurt Tetsuya. That's why, my little emperor, promise me that you will always keep Tetsuya safe…."

"I know that he's not fit to be an Akashi because of his body right now but-" Akashi Shiori might not noticed but tears were starting to fall from her cheeks, each tear showing how much she loved Tetsuya, how much she wanted him protected from the dangers from the world….and also from the dangers from her husband. She was scared. Scared that she might one day leave her sons to their fathers hands and would suffer greatly, she loved Tetsuya just liked how she loved Seijuuro but…..Tetsuya was too weak; he can't handle things on his own, and that scares her so much.

Holding her sons shoulders thightly, she onced looked directly at her sons eyes, Red met teary soft red eyes. Seijuuro has never seen his mother act like this before, the last time he saw her like this was when his father almost slapped him from earning one mistake from a test. It was just one mistake….but an Akashi is supposed to be perfect, it was no surprise that his father would be mad at him.

He looked at his mother's teary eyes and gently brought his hand on her cheeks "I promise mom….I'll protect Tetsuya and as well as be the best big brother for him, I promise. So please, stop crying…."

Eyes widening from his reply, Akashi Shiori quickly pulled her son to an embrace but not too tight to suffocate the baby and placed her chin above her sons head, inhaling softly the smell from her sons hair.

"Mommy loves you very much Sei-kun, she also loves Tetsuya so please…. Promise me okay? Promise me… that you'll both take care of one another"

Seijuuro slowly leaned further to his mother's warm hug and replied with a soft voice "I promise that I, Akashi Seijuuro, will always keep my brother safe and as well as be the best big brother for him forever, and I would never leave him because we are Akashi brothers; and the Akashi blood is always thick".

His mother pulled out a smile and slowly closed her eyes to savor this moment with her children .

"Thank you…..my little Emperor"

* * *

 **So what do you think…?**

 **Too rushed…?**  
 **Grammar problems…?**  
 **Plot holes…?**  
 **Too OOC..? Well Seijuuro was still a kid that time so of course he would act like that….but was it too much…?**

 **Please review if you want to say something about the story, also please review if ever there is a grammar mistake that needs to be fixed. Thank you for your cooperation :3**

 **I'm still not sure if I can still update in the near future, considering that I have school and a lot of responsibilities to handle, but I'll still try my best! (-w-)**

 **Cya later bros! *bro fist***

 **-Scarletfire16**


	2. Author

Hello my fellow readers!

And yes! This is definitely NOT a new chapter…..

Sorry about that.. :(

Well you see…i already made the chapter 2 for Little Phantom and…i kinda notice how sucky and boring it is so….

I planned on rewriting it again! Yey! More work for my following high school days..! (Sarcasm inquired)

But anyways….yeah….

Sorry

About

That….

And to make things worse, my school is giving us a TON of projects for us to finish and exams are coming at the first week of March…

Sigh…

Mah life is full of work right now and I probably have less time to make the next chapter…..

But I'm sure that I can make it..! :3

But not only that but….you see…my zodiac sign is a Cancer…

And Cancers need a lot of encouragement and support to finish their goals and works so…..

Review? Pls….

*lelz I sound like Midorima…*

Hmmmmmm…..

I know! To make you all happy, here's an impression of Midorima from me..!

Midorima: today, Oha Asa stated that Cancers are at the fifth place. Bad luck and lack of motivation will come their way.

That is why reviews are their lucky items for the following week to get rid of the bad luck nanodayo.

Aomine: the hell was that?!

Midorima: what are you talking about Ahomine, that was rather a nice reflection of Oha Asa's prediction of today.

Aomine: nice reflection my ass! That was barely appealing to the readers and not to mention the lack of something for them to laugh about!

Midorima: at least it's better than your disgusting choice of reading.

Aomine: oi! Mai-chan is a good magazine to look into dumb megane! You just don't know how appealing her chest can be! Its even bigger than-

*Midorima throws a vase (his lucky item) at Ahomine*

Midorima: as if I want to know about that nanodayo!

Aomine: you damn megane!

Yeahhhhhh…..

I'm not really good at writing Midorima when he's gonna say his catchphrase and his tsundere-ness.…

But I'll get better at it sooner or later so….

Ummm…

Review? :3

-scarletfire16


	3. Ice-cream and sunsets

**Hello my dear readers….!**

 **Now before you start throwing those rocks at me, I would like to apologize for my laziness from the past following months. Yes, I know I have made you all wait for that and I am deeply sorry, please forgive me senpai (;-;).**

 **So as an apology, I made the chapter really long for you all to read ('w'). I hope you all appreciate it; I really placed all my hard work into this. But just in case, please tell me if there are any grammar errors or mistakes, I could really use your opinion right now (;w;) or you could just type in some questions and I'll try to answer them as much as I can ('w').**

 **Speaking of questions…HERE ARE SOME REPLIES TO MY FELLOW REVIEWERS AT THE FIRST CHAPTER ('w').**

 _ **AddictedBxB**_ _ **= Thank you for the complement! ('w') And sorry, this not an incest but you can still pick a pairing for Tetsuya and Akashi by typing at the reviews (more information about the voting at the middle).**_

 _ **Kuroshiroryuu**_ _ **= Thank you so much! ('w') glad to hear your opinions, I hope this chapter doesn't have too much drama…please let me know at the reviews ('w').**_

 _ **Aruna faylen**_ _ **= Thank you for mentioning that, that really helps. I'll try to avoid it as much as I can ('w').**_

 _ **sozoushiyouXD**_ _ **= Sorry for making the dad an asshole all the time XD, thank you for your compliment also ('w').**_

 _ **lostsoul072**_ _ **= Actually, there were some fanfiction's of Tetsuya and Akashi being brothers, were Akashi was jealous at first but easily warmed up to Tetsuya in later chapters. I always wanted Tetsuya to have a single gold eye just like Akashi; it makes them more related ('w'). I'll make sure to make more chapters of their childhood days too ('w').**_

 _ **Guest (1)**_ _ **= Thank you for the compliment ('w'). I know how you also feel; sometimes I can't find a kind of fanfiction like this one, that's why I just made one myself. Its rated M for child abuse, lemons, and others…don't want to spoil it (-w-).**_

 _ **SailorK**_ _ **= Thanks for your compliment! ('w') and I'll try my best to continue this as much as I can ('w').**_

 _ **Natsuko**_ _ **= lolz, you also have a typo in your review XD, thanks for telling, I'll try to avoid it as much as I can. Sorry for the slow update though (;w;).**_

 _ **Siscarilia**_ _ **= Thank you so much ('w') I really appreciate that! And you also deserve a 'deluxe public bath and a free massage' also ('w').**_

 _ **Kawaii Marshmallow**_ _ **= Thank you so much ('w'). That really made me really happy! And It's okay if the message is French, I'll just translate it using google XD.**_

 _ **Guest (2)**_ _ **= Thank you very much and I'll try my best to continue it ('w')**_

 _ **Phew! That took a lot of work…Anywayz, that will be all! Enjoy the story and please review ('w')**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET….IT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME (;w;).**_

* * *

 _ **Akashi Tetsuya = 5 years old**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuuro = 13 years old**_

* * *

Seijuuro was quietly reading in their family's personal library right now, after finishing all the classes that his father assigned him, he was finally tired and decided to go relax with a cup of Earl Gray and a book to spend his spare time.

Taking a sip of his warm scented tea, the young emperor let out a relaxed sigh and continues on flipping the pages of the book that just recently got his attention. Minutes ago, he was actually searching for a book, but being the book worm he was, he already read almost all of the books that were placed in the library; which made it harder for him to search for an unread and interesting book that he could read on. The young red head was about to give up on his search and settled to make tea instead, but just when he was about to grab a hold of the library doors to exit, he saw something sparkled by the sunlight at the corner of his eye, being curious, he went to the said direction where he thinks he saw the sparkle and was immediately met with a small decorative traditional box.

It had numerous colors painted on it and as well as patterns that decoratively spread throughout, some patters were flowery like while some were more similar to waves or vines spreading out from the flowery like patterns, it had silver linings on the edges of the box and as well as a golden lock decorated with real sapphire jewels on it. The box wasn't small enough to be a jewelry box nor was it big enough to store in huge objects, its size was actually quite normal and average to Seijuuro. Upon taking a closer look, the red head noticed that the lock was actually one of those that needed the correct number combination for it to open.

Getting more curious, the young emperor searched the area where the box was placed to see if there ever was a note lying on the floor with the combination for him to unlock the box, but after 5 minutes of finding nothing, he checked the box instead to see if the combination was written on it.

Minutes passed by and the red head was losing his patience, where could that blasted combination be!? As his fingers were slowly rubbing the bottom part of the box, he immediately felt something; it felt like numerous tiny dents marked on the upper left side of the item. Flipping the box, Seijuuro quickly relocated the spot where he felt those numerous dents were. Brushing his fingers gently on the surface, the red head finally saw what those numerous dents were supposed to be. There it was! The number combination for him to unlock the mysterious box! It wasn't really visible to the naked eye but once the sun's rays shone on the surface, the numbers were finally clear to read.

 _ **0716**_

After memorizing the number in his head, he quickly went back to the lock to put in the number combination.

 _ **~ Turn ~ turn ~ turn. O**_

 _ **~ Turn ~ turn ~ turn ~ turn ~ turn. 7**_

 _ **~ Turn ~ turn ~ turn ~ turn ~ turn ~ turn. 1**_

 _ **~ Turn ~ turn. 6**_

 _ **CLICK!**_

With caution, he slowly opened the box. Inside the item were full of what appeared to be knick-knacks. Old scrunched up papers with words that were, obviously, in a different language, a still usable compass, a worn out map, a small old dusty mirror, and what seems to look like a picture. The picture was surely old and dusty, the edges were slightly torn and the picture itself was smudged to what appeared to be dry mud and dirt; making it quite hard for the person to see what the picture was.

Not really paying attention to the picture, Seijuuro took the knick-knacks out one by one to see if there were more items below that might be at good use, to his surprise, there was indeed! There at the bottom of the box, buried by all those knick-knacks, was what appeared to be a book. The book didn't really have a picture as a cover just like all those other books that Seijuuro read, instead, it was painted blue all over with golden lines decorating the edges and sides, at the center was a silver colored title that shone brightly with its cursive like hand writing.

 ** _IL FANTASMA_**

Turning the book around, the red head was quite surprised; there was no summary of the book. Just an old book with no summary, no authors name, no date of publish, or anything at all; just an old plain blue book with a silver title written in a different language. Surely, if the title was written in a different language so will be the words in the book right? So what was the use of this book if you can't even read it? Seijuuro let out a frustrated sigh. So much time was wasted trying to open the box and all he ever discovered were useless old knick-knacks and as well as an old non-readable book. Who would even leave a box in the library anyway? Surely his father couldn't be that forgetful to lose an item like this and his mother-

His mother…Was long gone to leave something like this. Besides, why would his mother leave something unseen for years? Even after her…..death…..

Shaking all those bad memories away, Seijuuro quickly composed himself. There was no way he's going to cry right now! That was a long time ago; it was time to move on. An Akashi does not cry, they stand smart, brave and tall; well not really tall to Seijuuro's situation right now but you get the point!

Drawing out another sigh, he placed his attention back to the book that was on his hands. Maybe he could just ask his father about this later or maybe just place it inside a glass case for decoration; it is an old foreign book with real golden lines and a silver title decorating it, surely it would at least cost a lot of cash if it were to be auctioned but the real question would be: _is it still in good condition?_

Drawing out another sigh, he placed his hand on the cover of the book, ready to search its pages. The pressuring thing about this is if the book was in bad condition, then he did waste his time on something this useless; but if the book was in good condition, then he didn't waste his time and got to find an old book to put in a glass case. Everything all depends on this book in front of him. Seijuuro quickly took a deep breath and flipped the cover of the book, revealing its white creamy pages to the young red head.

His eyes widen a bit as he took in the continents inside the book, nothing was actually torn or smudged with dirt, and it was rather in a very good condition concerning its age. The title might be written in a different language but the inside of the book was actually written in Japanese. That's odd, who in the right mind would make a book with no summary, no authors name, no publish date, nor anything at all but just a plain blue book with a silver colored title written in a different language that was actually written in Japanese in the inside? Either the author of this book was mysterious or may just be downright idiotic.

As he read some of the continents of the book, he actually found it quite interesting. Even if the book might be made by an idiotic author, it actually had an interesting story. Well, at least he didn't get to waste his time opening the mysterious box, he'll just ask his father about this later, but for now, he would like to spend his time with a cup of tea and this book for a while; at least he didn't have to place it in the glass case.

So here he is now, in the present, sipping some of his Earl Gray tea while reading the mysterious yet interesting blue book that he just found in a box, which was mysteriously hidden behind some book cases in the library of his family's house. It was actually a nice adventure for him and in the end; he got himself to read on while enjoying his free time from all those stressful work. Some people would think he's like an old man to how he is spending his time right now, but actually, he has two options to how he spends his free time.

The first would obviously be drinking tea in a quiet atmosphere while reading a book and the second option would be…..

"Sei-nii!" cried out a child using his cute angelic voice to call out to his older brother.

Said person turned his attention away from the book that he was reading on and focused on the running energetic teal head. The child's skin was pale white, some people might actually think he's malnourished but in reality the child just have a very low appetite, his hair was actually colored with teal blue; his left eye also held the same color of his hair but was a bit darker and much more different to his right eye; instead of seeing the right eye as to be the same color as the left eye, it was actually colored brightly with gold; the only color that was the same as Akashi Shiori's eyes.

Seijuuro smiled warmly, he inserted a book mark on the page where he was reading and placed the book on the table, he stood up from his chair and kneeled on the floor with one leg and spread his arms as wide as he can, welcoming the teal haired child to his arms for a hug. It didn't take long for the child to run into the older person's arms with a slight jump and embraced the red head lovingly as he buried his face into his older brothers' chest, breathing in the scent of tea and a bit of expensive perfume; on the other hand, his older brother was placing his head on the child's teal hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla.

It was quite obvious who this child was to Seijuuro; how this child warm his heart, how this child mean everything to him and how this child make him bring out his emotions openly whenever he was around; this child was no other than, Akashi Tetsuya, his younger brother, his happiness.

* * *

"Sei-nii, can I get a piggy back ride?" Tetsuya asked excitingly to his older brother.

Seijuuro replied with a "hai _**(1)**_ " and kneeled down for the other to happily hop on his back. Now with Tetsuya leaning on his back while wrapping his little arms around his neck, he carefully stood up to avoid making the child fall, and resumed to walk to their destination.

Moments ago, after running into his 'Sei-nii', Tetsuya explained that he was already finished with his lesson's minutes ago. The child just couldn't wait to play with his older brother after knowing that he was also finished with his classes.

Seijuuro was actually planning on just reading a book and relax, but seeing how his younger brother missed playing with him, how could he even say no? Telling his younger brother to wait, the young emperor quickly placed his tea cup in the kitchen for the maids to wash and also kept his book well hidden inside his room to read later.

* * *

 _ **~ * ~ Tetsuya ~ * ~**_

* * *

After explaining to 'Sei-nii' that Tetsuya already finished his lessons and that he wanted to play with his big brother, 'Sei-nii' told the teal head child to stay put while he puts away his stuff. Sitting on a chair, Tetsuya waited obediently for his 'Sei-nii' to come back and play with him.

'Sei-nii' was really the best big brother for Tetsuya, Whenever Tetsuya gets bored, 'Sei-nii' was always there to play with him, whenever Tetsuya gets hurt; 'Sei-nii' was always there to heal his wound, he would also tell Tetsuya that everything was going to be alright and he would also treat Tetsuya to some ice-cream or maybe even vanilla milkshakes!

Vanilla milkshakes were always Tetsuya's favorite beverage to drink, but sometimes 'Sei-nii' would tell him not to drink too much or else Tetsuya might get a tummy ache. Tetsuya doesn't want that! Tetsuya wanted to be healthy so 'Sei-nii' wouldn't worry on him too much; So Tetsuya has to listen to 'Sei-nii's 'words all the time. 'Sei-nii' will always come first than vanilla milkshakes! His 'Sei-nii is the best big brother in the world!

'Sei-nii' has done a lot of things for his little brother for the past following years but Tetsuya has this strange feeling that he's becoming a nuisance to his 'Sei-nii'…

Tetsuya quickly shook off those thoughts. Of course 'Sei-nii' wouldn't think of Tetsuya in that way, 'Sei-nii' loves Tetsuya and he loves him back!

But 'Sei-nii' is going to inherit the family's company soon, that's why he has lots of lessons unlike Tetsuya's. 'Sei-nii' must've been tired, this was his only chance to rest and Tetsuya ruined it by bothering him. 'Sei-nii' did looked like he wanted to read the book further…

 _Was Tetsuya really being a nuisance to 'Sei-nii?'_

"Tetsuya, let's go" hearing his 'Sei-nii's' voice, Tetsuya quickly pulled out from his thoughts and made a convincing fake smile. The young child hopped out from the chair and ran to his 'Sei-nii', still wearing a fake smile that the other couldn't notice.

"Let's go get some ice-cream outside, then maybe we can go sit at the park to see the sunset, is that ok?" Seijuuro asked while holding his younger brothers little hands.

The child's eyes beamed with excitement as he quickly replied "Hai!"

While walking, Tetsuya decided to just pull his previous thoughts at the back of his head, for now.

* * *

 _ **~ ~ Seijuuro**_

* * *

Going back to Tetsuya, Seijuuro smiled and suggested to go get ice-cream outside, after that, they would sit at the park until sunset. His brother immediately agreed and held his older brothers larger hand to go outside.

After some time, Tetsuya got a bit tired on walking and asked the red head for a piggy back ride. Seijuuro wasn't really all that surprised when his young brother asked that. Tetsuya was born with a weak body, making him unable to do much; it was reasonable and pitiful at the same time. The child couldn't even play tag with the other kids outside, he's been lonely ever since, but his older brother always finds a way to play with him so he wouldn't get bored. Seijuuro would do anything for his younger brother, even if he has to jump off a cliff or even kill himself. If it would protect his brother, then he would do it without hesitation. He promised back then to always protect and be the best big brother for Tetsuya, a promise is a promise, even if there was no promise to begin with; he would still protect and love his brother forever.

 _They were an Akashi after all._

So here they were right now, walking to their favorite ice-cream store to get some frozen treats, soon after that, they would sit on the benches at the park to watch the sunset.

"Sei-nii?"

Hearing the young teal head, Seijuuro pulled out of his thoughts and looked at his brother perching on top of his head "What is it, Tetsuya? Want me to put you down?"

Tetsuya quickly shook his head, making his teal locks sway left to right "No, it's not that" he replied rather slowly.

Seeing how slow his brother was talking right now, Seijuuro knew that the other was being hesitant about something but Tetsuya continued talking anyway "It's just that, well, you have been quiet lately...are you tired of carrying me? It's ok if you want to put me down, Sei-nii…I don't want to be a burden to you anymore…"

Seijuuro quickly halted his walking and stared wide eyed at his younger brother, to him he was acting worried to what his younger brother have just said; but Tetsuya misunderstood his older brother's expression to be a bad sign and quickly shake in fear. What if his theories were right? Maybe he is being a burden to 'Sei-nii'. 'Sei-nii' has given him so much and yet he hasn't return the favor at all, Tetsuya must've been a very bad younger brother to 'Sei-nii'. Now 'Sei-nii' is going to find a better younger brother, much better than Tetsuya; a younger brother who doesn't bother 'Sei-nii' too much to be an annoyance.

Small tears fell from his teal and gold eyes, his cheeks were flushed from holding back all those sobs that were stuck in his throat and his lips were quivering. Seijuuro's heart slowly broke when he saw that his younger brother was quietly crying, he slowly placed the child down and took out his handkerchief to wipe all the tears that were falling from the teal head's eyes to the point of his chin.

"Tetsuya, look at me" his voice was so soft and warm. It wasn't a command. No, it was far from that, he was pleading. Pleading for his younger brother to stop crying and look at him right at the eyes, to tell him that he wasn't a burden. How could Tetsuya think so lowly of himself like that? If anything, Seijuuro is the one who should be feeling bad right now, his younger brother thought himself as a burden. Was he not showing that much love to Tetsuya? Was his love and hard work not enough for the teal head to realize that he's not a burden, but happiness to Seijuuro whenever he's with him? Was it not enough? Was he doing a horrible role as a big brother to Tetsuya? Is that it?

Seijuuro softly placed his hands on his younger brothers cheeks "Tetsuya…"

"... .."

"Tetsuya, look at me…"

"... .."

"Tetsuya…" But no matter how much he called out the others name, the child still kept on crying. Drawing out a shaky breath, he tried again "Tetsuya, p-please…open your eyes…p-please, for Sei-nii".

Hearing his older brothers unsteady voice, Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes and was immediately met with his brother's worried ones "S-Sei-nii?"

Seeing that his brother finally looked into his eyes, he gently spoke with a warm and soft voice "Listen to me Tetsuya, you are not a burden. You hear me? You are far from that, to me, you're my happiness. You're the best younger brother that I could have ever asked for, so please stop crying. Was my love not enough for you to notice that?"

Tetsuya's eyes widen a bit when he heard the last part, he stopped his crying and quickly hugged his older brother and buried his face to the others chest "No! Sei-nii's love was super! It was more than enough!" he paused for a few seconds, mentally debating if he should just tell his 'Sei-nii' his problems or just keep quiet. In the end, he chose the first option "I-it's just that…well, you have been giving me so much…a-and I didn't even get to return the favor…all I did was bother you. I saw how much you loved to continue that book that you were reading a while ago a-and you only get little rest from the lessons…b-but then I just have to bother you to play with me a-and-"

"Tetsuya…"

Hearing his brother call his name, he slowly lifted his head from the red head's chest to meet his older brother's red scarlet eyes with his teal and gold ones. Seijuuro hugged back his younger brother and settled his head on top of those teal soft locks "Tetsuya" he continued "Never **ever** think so lowly of yourself, ok? If you're sad, Sei-nii will also be sad. Do you want that?"

Tetsuya quickly shook his head "I-I don't want Sei-nii to be sad….I want Sei-nii to be happy" Tetsuya replied.

Seijuuro lifted up his younger brother's chin "So be happy, always talk to me when something is bothering you, and never think like that again. Sei-nii will always be there for you"

Tetsuya smiled and replied "Ok!"

"Let's go now; we wouldn't want to be late to see the sunset, now do we? ~" the eldest teased. Seijuuro pulled out from the hug and stood up to offer a hand to his younger brother, which Tetsuya happily accepted. Both of them now continued to their destination while holding hands.

* * *

 _ ***Thing!***_

The sound of the bell being hit by the door at the entrance of the ice-cream shop was heard by almost all of the people inside, indicating that there was a new customer coming into their shop. The costumer was soon revealed to be a handsome and sharp looking red head with both red scarlet eyes; he was wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves folded above his elbows and black pants with leather shoes _ **(2)**_. All in all, the man looked too serious, fancy and business-like to be in an Ice-cream Shop.

Seeing the red head walking to the counter, the girl politely asked the man for his order. In return, the red head replied in a manner-like tone and said "one pistachio ice-cream and a vanilla one too".

The girl was a bit confused at that last statement, two ice creams? But he's the only one that showed up, does he love ice-cream that much? Well, he is a customer…Then…

"Excuse me"

Suddenly, a presence of a young boy was instantly viewed beside the red head. Giving out a squeak of surprise, the girl placed her hand on her chest to calmly relax her poor heart "h-h-how…?"

Tetsuya just stared at her with blank eyes and simply answered "I was here at the beginning miss, I was asking if you could also put some sprinkles on my ice-cream…."

The girl quickly composes herself, slightly embarrassed at being scared of a young child, and answered with a nervous smile "o-of course! Anything for a cutie like you"

* * *

 _ **/!ATTENTION!/**_

 _ **The author has interrupted this story for an important announcement!**_

 _ **N/A: Today I'm going to let you readers vote on who to pair our little Tetsuya with. ^_^**_

 _ **I know what you're going to say:**_

' _But I wanted an Akakuro!'_

' _I wanted Yaoi Incest!'_

' _Akashi and Kuroko are meant to be together!'_

 _ **Look, I know that it's depressing for it to be a different pairing instead of Akakuro, and most of you would probably hate this story or might dislike it, but I just can't make Akashi and Kuroko together right now. I was never really a fan of incest in the first place, and Tetsuya is just 5 years old! Akashi is far older than Tetsuya. I can't make Akashi look like a pedophile (;-;). Besides, isn't it cute enough that our little Tetsuya is acting like a cute little toddler right now? So I just like to leave it as it is right now, besides, won't it be very cute to see Akashi being protective of little Tetsuya from his little brothers lover. It's going to be cute and very fun to type c:**_

 _ **So anyways, type as much pairing's as you want for Tetsuya by reviewing and I'll just round it all up! If you want, you can also decide a partner for Akashi! You can also vote for 'NO PAIRINGS' if you want. Let the voting begin!**_

 _ **P.S: The voting will end on May 10! So you better start voting right now c:**_

* * *

Giving one last smile to the nice lady, Tetsuya finally got his ice-cream and went with his older brother to find a place to sit. In the end, they finally got one beside the windows. Tasting the delicious cool vanilla flavor, Tetsuya happily ate away his ice-cream with the extra sprinkles.

It was nice to hang out with his 'Sei-nii' for once, especially if it was going outside. Tetsuya was never really allowed to go outdoors unless someone comes with him but his father was busy and the butlers and maids were boring to be with, he could've asked his 'Sei-nii' but the red-head was too busy with his lessons to be with his younger brother. That would just make Tetsuya sad all the time but he has to understand, 'Sei-nii' is going to inherit the family business one day, it's expected. That's why Tetsuya would always savor the small chances he would get with his older brother, even if it was short, it meant a lot to the child.

"Stare at the poor little ice-cream some more and it's going to melt" Seijuuro teased.

Tetsuya slightly blushed at being teased at and gave an adorable little pout "Sei-nii, the ice-cream won't melt"

"Silly of me, of course it won't, your eyes are too adorable to melt an ice-cream"

"Sei-nii…" Tetsuya warned, to make it more intimidating, the little toddler made a cute little glare at his older brother.

As expected, Seijuuro just smiled and raffled his younger brothers teal locks "It seems that I was mistaken, you can easily melt people's hearts, Tetsuya. You're so cute~" he says while lightly pinching the teal-heads cheeks.

Getting more annoyed at his 'Sei-nii's' actions, Tetsuya lightly pushed his older brothers hands away from his face and started to pout again "Sei-nii…" he groaned "I'm not cute. Cute is only for girls. I'm a boy".

"Eeh~ then what would you like me to call you then, Tetsuya~"

Placing his hand on his chin, the little toddler started thinking "hmmmm….what about…strong!" the child proclaimed, feeling very proud of his thought.

Seijuuro smiled at his little brother's cuteness "And why would a fragile little 5-year old say that?"

Tetsuya pouted again "I'm not fragile! Look at these guns" He said while lifting up his arms to show off his imaginary muscles.

The red-head laughed a bit and raffled his little brother's hair "You're right, you really are a strong little warrior"

"But Sei-nii, I'm not a warrior. I don't like killing anyone, even if they are bad guys..."

"Eh? Then what are you going to be then?" the elder asked with a questionable look.

"Hmmm…An Angel!"

"Angel?"

"Hai! I'm going to be a guardian angel, and I'm going to protect everyone, especially Sei-nii!"

"Is that so?"

"Hai!" Tetsuya smiled.

"Hmm…And you say you're a boy~"

"Sei-nii…!" Tetsuya snapped cutely at his older brother. When will his brother ever stop teasing him?

The red-head suddenly raised his hands in front of him, indicating that he meant no harm, but the smirk that he wore still made the teal-head mad. "I was kidding. You really have a strong, Tetsuya".

Feeling happy from the compliment, Tetsuya smiled, crossed his arms and puffed out his chest "Of course I am"

Seijuuro just laughed at his little brothers childishness and raffled the others hair. Checking the time on his watch, Seijuuro told his little brother to finish his ice-cream so that they wouldn't be late for the sunset. After finishing their ice-creams, the two brothers held hand in hand towards the park to enjoy the beautiful scene soon.

* * *

Sitting on the bench, Seijuuro happily let Tetsuya sit on his lap while waiting for the sun to set. This was way better than spending his free time on a book; he will always have time for his little brother. Tetsuya will always come first to his list; he will hurt anyone that will harm his precious teal-head, even if they were his father.

Speaking of their father, he has been strict to them both ever since their mother died. Giving extra assignments, scolding them in the tinniest bit of mistakes, forcing them to participate in contest and expects them to win first place, the msn would even go far to punish them whenever they disobey or show any weakness outside in public.

' _ **An Akashi always remain perfect, and they especially do not show any weaknesses'**_

That's what their father would always say. It was always 'Akashi this' and 'Akashi that', their father just wouldn't stop? Seijuuro is more worried of Tetsuya than himself actually. Unlike the red-head, the child couldn't handle their fathers rage on him, one punishment and Tetsuya would start to degrade himself again. Seijuuro doesn't like that, what if it goes too much? Tetsuya would probably start to cut himself, or worse, suicide…

Seijuuro shuddered at that thought. No. He would do whatever he can to prevent that. He will always protect his little brother even from himself, why can't their father see that Tetsuya is already trying his best to get his attention. It hurts the elder to see his little brother's situation; he just hopes that his attention is enough for the younger to be happy, hopefully it is though…

"Sei-nii, look! The sun is about to set!" The child on his lap excitingly exclaimed.

Seijuuro stopped his train of thoughts and focused on the scenery that the other was pointing at. The color orange mixed with yellow, red and some violet spread throughout the skies along with the sun slowly going down, being replaced by the moon. The Darkness slowly settled in with the moons reflected light from the sun, shining upon the skies, stars started to appear on random spots and crickets started to play their song in the night. It was indeed beautiful and peaceful at the same time.

"Whoa…that was beautiful, Sei-nii…" his little brother awed.

"Yes…it was beautiful, very" the elder replied with a smile, raffling his little brother's hair.

Tetsuya returned his older brothers smile and wrapped his arms around the others neck, nuzzling his head on the red-head's shoulder "I love you, Sei-nii".

Seijuuro warmly smiled and was about to reply but was surprised to see his little brother already sleeping. Pulling out a sigh, he carried the child in his arms and walked back to their house. Wouldn't want their father scolding them for arriving late at home, now do we?

Thankfully when they arrived home, their father was still in his office doing his work. Giving out a sigh of relief, Seijuuro continued on his quest on tucking his sleeping little brother in bed. Seijuuro's and Tetsuya's bedrooms are not really that far apart, the child's bedroom is actually just in front the elder's room, so it wasn't really hard to go to the others bedroom when looking for each other.

Once the two brothers have arrived at their destination, Seijuuro gently tucked in his little brother in his soft little sky blue bed and gave a stuffed puppy for Tetsuya to hug. The stuffed puppy was actually a gift from Seijuuro to the teal-head when he won one of those game boots in the carnival; the child instantly wanted the stuffed animal once he laid his eyes on it, truth be told, they actually have the same eye color…well…the same color of his left eye, but you get the picture.

Once Seijuuro was done tucking his little brother, he slowly leaned down and gave the child a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Tetsuya. Sei-nii will always protect you"

… _ **Always…**_

* * *

 _ **(1)= Hai means 'Yes' in Japanese. I'm going to use this word in other chapters so please remember this fact.**_

 _ **(2)= I'm not really good in explaining clothes and fashion, so if you can, please teach me some tips or anything.**_

 _ **It can really be a big help to me (;w;).**_

 **Oh….my…gosh!**

 **I FINALLY FINISHED….!**

 **I am so sorry for the super late update but as all know…I'm a lazy ass writer so please forgive me (;w;). I know I was being a jerk to you guys for making you all wait, but at least I finished the chapter 2 ('w'). I'm just going to take small little baby steps at a time when typing, I guess….**

 **But at least the chapter is long right ('w'), I hope that made you all happy because this is my first time to write a very long chapter (;w;). I basically poured all my hard work into this, even though I am a lazy ass, and it took me half a day just to type 300 words (;w;). I really hope that this made you all happy since a lot of you have been asking me to continue. IM REALLY SORRY FOR POSTING REALLY LATE! But that's how I really am…I promise to force my ass to work hard next time, but I can't really guarantee that I will be able to publish fast, so please understand (;w;).**

 **Again, please type in the reviews if there are any grammar problems that I have to fix or maybe tips that you guys would like to give, I would really appreciate that so much and please vote for the poll today ('w'), the voting will end on 'MAY 10!' so please hurry ('w').**

 **And that's about it! Cya guys later ('w').**

 **~Scarletfire16**


End file.
